<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't or Won't? by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683882">Can't or Won't?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tomb Raider &amp; Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob and Lara are filled with uncertainty of what lies ahead as the night before the beginning of their end approaches, will they bid farewell knowing that some things are left better unsaid, or make the most out of their last moments together?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>La - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't or Won't?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NSFW 0___0</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lara had never felt so exhausted, her eyes felt dreary from the lack of sleep, her stomach growling from skipping meals constantly and every muscle in her body felt worn out from her trip to the flooded archives. After running up to the observatory and hearing that Jonah had followed her there, she wanted to get it over with and finally find the answers she had been longing for, the answers her father died for.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Jonah!" Lara exclaimed with relief while running to his embrace, it felt warm and comforting and made her feel a lot better knowing that she had a familiar face by her side.A part of her was still upset at him for disobeying her advice to not follow, but all that mattered to her at that moment was that he was alive and with her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"You look terrible." Jonah spoke as he looked at her, "Terrible....but happy." The dirt on her face and the worn out clothes she wore were enough to show that she had practically gone through living hell, and yet she continued to smile, eager to get the good news out to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I was right, Jonah. Dad was right, the divine source is real!" Yet again she was right. More importantly, her father was right. It felt like a big weight had been lifted from her shoulders knowing that all of the press attacking her through articles on cheap gossip magazines were wrong, her father wasn't mad and neither was she. Over a hundred scenarios have crossed her mind on how she would cleverly present the facts and redeem her father's good name.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I....wish he was here to see this." </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"He'd be proud of you." Jonah gave her a tap on the shoulder, deep down glad that she didn't give up on her goal even when he was almost one of the people ready to pull her away from it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sofia walks by to their side, relieved that Lara had managed to scale the cathedral and run through the deathless unscathed, atleast not as much. "Sofia told me what you've done for her people." Jonah looked at Lara with a proud smile, Lara always did have a heart for helping others. "Lara." Sofia greeted with a curt nod. "It's good to see you, Sofia." Other than finding the atlas, confirming her father was right and finding Jonah, she was glad Sofia had finally warmed up to her. For once, everything felt in place. "Jacob is waiting for you in the observatory." Sofia hinted to the flight of stairs ahead of them. Lara felt eager yet nervous to see Jacob again, it may have just been her overthinking, but it felt like he was avoiding her and spent time with her as quick as possible, it could be true or fate just seemed to be messing with them. The thought of how far she has come, how much she endured and finally getting what she wanted made the adrenaline rush through her veins and her heartbeat went by faster yet her body felt more fatigued, every muscle in her body ached and her head felt heavy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As soon as she had taken a couple steps, she felt her head spin, her feet suddenly slow down and it felt like it was difficult to keep her eyes open and stand still.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><strong><span class="s3">"Lara!"</span></strong> <span class="s2">was the last thing she had heard before losing grasp of the atlas and falling into the patch of soil near the stairs.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She felt everything happening around her, even when all she could see was black. She could hear murmurs in the background, but not enough to distinguish who was talking to who. After hearing footsteps running towards her she felt someone's hands on her that got her out of the ground. They weren't small, but they couldn't be big enough to be Jonah's hands. She felt her body getting lifted up and felt the leather from a coat pressed against her cheek. She could hear his breathing as she felt his footsteps walking away from the observatory.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"But what abo-" </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"We can deal with the atlas tomorrow."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">she could tell it was Sofia's voice being cut off, but was this who she thought it was...?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When Jacob had heard the atlas was found, he felt at ease knowing that Lara had made it out safely yet still felt concerned on how tired she must have felt. Later on, he realized how right he was to worry when he had heard Sofia call out to him for help outside of the observatory. He knew he could've just tended to her to the camp nearby or maybe even let the other healers do it but he couldn't. For once, he was finally tired of holding himself back from caring about her. The only time he had shown it was when he had pulled her out of the freezing waters. It felt like a bad habit, like how he felt with Sofia and Alya that only ended in tragedy and regrets. Indeed, old habits die hard. He decided to let her rest for the night to the nearest cottage by the observatory.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">His house.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Its been weeks since his last stay at his home and it still made him feel the loneliness it had inside, the fire may have been lit and the atmosphere cozy but the only thing that was able to change how he felt about the place was her.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He felt a tinge of sadness realizing that throughout her whole journey here, no one completely had her back. No one was there to remind her to eat, rest or take a step back when her mind wandered into dark places. Now he understood why she claims to work better alone. He felt responsible for what happened to Lara. Her friend Jonah had stayed with them in his cottage to help him tend to her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jacob stood by his small kitchen space, preparing whatever food could be made with the little amount of ingredients he had. While focused on cutting mushrooms, he was also focused on Lara sleeping. She looked as peaceful as she did in the hidden refuge. Jonah shifted from the side of the bed to take away some of the weapons still strapped to her and released her hair from its ponytail, in hopes of making her feel more comfortable in her deep slumber.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A few hours pass since Lara has been unconcious. No response from her yet. Jonah had yawned more times than he could count before giving in and resting inside of the cottage Sofia insisted he would stay in for the time being. The only ones that remained were Jacob and her. The silence in the room was deafening as he sat near her, hoping she would wake up soon.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">At first he only took quick glances, like anyone would catch him even when they were the only ones there. Then, he started to stare. She didn't look so guarded when she was asleep, he thought she looked peaceful as she was tucked into the blankets, her flowy chesnut hair released from its ponytail and her soft snores that could barely be heard.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This felt wrong. He's avoided her so much because he didn't want to get used to her, he didn't want to desire being near her and now he was so close to her. He didn't want Lara to be another Sofia or Alya but whenever she was around, he wasn't reminded of the past and Lara wasn't a sad reminder of someone he loved, she was just her extraordinary self. He always ended up cracking a smile and showing a side of himself he had long forgotten.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It broke his heart knowing that the woman he wanted to love would be the downfall of his life. He didn't want to pursue his feelings not because of what his people would think, he only held back in fear that this would only hurt Lara. He would bring nothing but hurt and leave her behind.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He knew his end would come someday, but he didn't expect that someone like her would be the one to cause it. Jacob decided not to tell her that the answer she had climbed mountains and crossed rivers for had his life on the line.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finally Lara woke up from her deep slumber, her eyes squinting to get an idea of where she was and her mind wondering what had happened. She looked over to the side to see Jacob who quickly turned away from her eyes, did she catch him watching her sleep? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"You're awake. Good. you had me...all of us worried." Jacob spoke, as Lara had sat up on the bed, the blankets pooling on her lap and her hair unkempt. Jacob had sat by the edge of the bed yet somehow Lara's hand was so close to his, his heart may have skipped a beat and he felt embarassed for himself. He always saw his hopeless romantic views as one of his weaknesses, he thought of himself as a giddy and foolish child.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Oh God, what happened? I'm sorry we should get going to the observatory now it-" Lara spoke as she remembered passing out on the ground earlier that afternoon.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"It's 11pm. I'm sure trinity is asleep as well at this hour. We can deal with that in the morning." Jacob answered back, a chuckle coming out from him seeing Lara worry so much when she's just woken up.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lara was deep down relieved she didn't need to go back to the observatory yet. She wanted to stop and take a deep breath and get some rest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"So, when is this habit of saving each other going to stop?" Lara said jokingly.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"As long as you keep on the doing the craziest things, I'm afraid it won't stop. Next time I save you I'll have to charge you an hourly rate." Jacob teased. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Says the one who couldn't get out of a cell without me." </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Fine. You make a good point." Jacob raised both his hands, signalling defeat to her clever answer as they both burst into laughter. As he put his hands back down to the bed, he unknowingly placed his hand right on top of hers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lara was surprised to find his palm placed on her hand. his calloused hands made hers seem smaller than it was. But what surprised her more was that neither of them recoiled from the accidental contact. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It may have just been a mishap, but through that small gesture, Lara knew.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She wasn't the only one who felt it between the two of them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He didn't want to pull away immediately, it had been so long since he last held someone's hand and laughed with them.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But with every laugh he savored with her, a deep sadness within him was evoked, knowing that once Lara finds her answer, she may not have the man with a habit of saving her by her side anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After a few seconds Jacob had finally broken the silence in the room, he stood up from the edge of the bed to move a small table next to it and place on it the food he cooked earlier.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"You should eat. I've cooked up something for you, here." Jacob placed a cup of tea, the same kind he had given Lara back then at the refuge, she seemed to have liked it, and a bowl of dried boar and mushroom soup.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">"What is </span> <span class="s4">that</span> <span class="s2">?" Lara asked, curiousity evident on her face. This did not look like something she had tried before, but it was better than cooking deer meat on a spit while camped up in the middle of nowhere again. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"That is dried boar and mushroom soup. It's...better than it sounds. Trust me."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lara sat up to the edge of the bed, Jacob taking seat beside her with little space between them, eager and nervous to see what she thought of the simple meal.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lara fought back the urge to show a large silly grin as she felt Jacob's eyes watching her as she took a spoonful of soup into her mouth. He looked less worried and serious. The soup didn't seem like anything special, just dried boar, mushrooms and herbs mixed together. But to her, it was the best meal she had ever had in months. It was almost as good as the ones Winston made for her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jacob watched her as she ate, making conversation every now and then to fill the silence of the night. He learned Lara's full name was Lara Croft and that she lived somewhere along Surrey, England. She showed a picture of her in a turquiose dress with her father and Ana that she always kept in her pocket. She talked about how difficult it felt, feeling on her own all the time and he talked about how he felt the same, but couldn't fully say the truth in fear of her finding out. He's never met Sam but through Lara's stories it felt like he knew her. As she finished her meal, she took a few sips out of the tea and he gave her a warm smile and so did she. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">This...felt like home. </span> <span class="s4">She </span> <span class="s2">felt like home.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lara knew the night would end soon. The sun would rise, and everyone would be focused on the atlas again. Back then she would not be telling him this, but she wanted him to know how she felt, how grateful she is she stumbled onto him that night. She wanted him to know but she couldn't find the right words without sounding too cheesy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jacob's eyes widened in shock to see Lara's hand placed on top of his, this time not done on accident. "I-I just wanted to...well..." Lara had planned to sound wise and appreciative, just like how her father sounded in the audiotapes but it's been so long since she's opened her feelings out to people, it seemed easier to open gunfire on them. Jacob could sense Lara wanting to retract her words from embarassment, so he turned over his hand to interlock his fingers with hers in hopes of silently reassuring her to go on.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lara took a deep breath before starting,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I don't know what will happen, and the thought of it...scares me especially the part where I don't know what could happen to me or to you. I've lost so many people without even getting a chance to give them a proper goodbye."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Lara..." </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"No, wait. Let me finish." The tears on her eyes tempting to fall as she continued on.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I realize only now that this can end a hundred different ways, but one thing is for sure. And that is the fact I'll have to leave and we say goodbye to each other once all of this is over." </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jacob tightened his grip on her hand as her face softened. Were they really doomed to end this way?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I'm just glad, I found you. And I didn't even need to look you just...came." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hearing her voice getting downhearted was enough to make him bring down his walls and pull her into a tight embrace. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He could hear her soft sobbing through her chest that made him shed some tears without even realizing it. He's always told himself that he couldn't. It's been so long and he's gone through so much but at the end of the day, he was still human. She made him remember that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lara pulled out of his tight embrace to look into his intoxicatingly innocent eyes, noticing how he too had teared up at her early goodbye. Her hand rested on his thigh and slowly their bodies inch closer to each other. Her lips parted instinctively as the space between them was almost non-existent.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Lara...." Jacob whispered. He shouldn't. This wasn't something his sensible self should be giving in to. But he didn't want to make sense and use logic, he wanted her even when his mind said no.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I can't...give you the happiness you want." He murmured while turning his head away to escape her hypnotizing gaze that pulled him into her. Lara gently placed her lithe fingers on his cheek, making him look at her eyes that sensed his second thoughts. She tilted her head slightly so that her whisper could be heard through his ears,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s4">"Can't or won't?"</span> <span class="s2"> Lara purred into his ear. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Using his own words against him was all it took for him to give in. He slowly gave in and carressed both sides of her face to pull her lips into his. He felt her mouth envelope his with a soft kiss that made him feel butterflies in his stomach as Lara's eyes fluttered shut. As their lips crashed together, so did the facade they've kept up for too long. Just this once, they would go to cross the line and get rid of the tension they've always felt. It's been so long since he's kissed someone, Jacob felt lacking in experience yet his movements did not show uncertainty. Lara's hands moved to rake through his hair, pulling his mouth closer to hers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lara's lips parted to deepen the kiss, inviting him to slip his tongue in and explore as warmth flooded through his stomach, his hand resting on one side of her waist. Lara took it as a signal to get closer, she moved frantically to straddle his lap, his hands resting on her hips to keep her in place. She could feel her heart thumping loudly through her chest, filled with excitement and nervousness being on top of him. Lara continued their passionate kiss, sucking on his bottom lip as she moved her hips to increase the friction she felt on her heat, making Jacob groan softly from the pressure put on his lap. "Lara...." Hearing him call her name out pushed her to go on, her hips rocking back and forth languidly, seeing him so intoxicated with her movements made her go at a slower pace, torturing him as she watched his actions, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth slightly agape as he let out a small groan. She could feel his erection pressing through her core underneath all the layers he wore. His fingers slipped under her shirt, enjoying the heat from her body as his hand found its way to her breast, kneading it as his mouth moved to give open-mouthed kisses on the nape of her neck, her head thrown back to give him more access to her. Jacob felt Lara shift around his lap to take off her shirt, discarding it somewhere along the floor leaving her in her bandeau, making Jacob gawk for a moment at how beautiful she looked as the fire shone in her eyes before continuing his kisses along her neck, slowly moving down onto her chest, making Lara shiver in anticipation as goosebumps rose along her skin. Jacob removed her bandeau, his mouth going lower on her breast to take in her nipple, sucking and flicking his tongue against the pebbled bud to tease her, while her other breast was given attention by his hand, groping and kneading it making Lara give out a soft whine as the grip she had on his hair tightened, only pushing him to go on while the pressure between her legs increased.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I....your...Jacob..." Lara couldn't even piece together words, getting cut off by her own moans and feeling embarassed to feel his chuckling vibrating through her chest, Jacob clearly entertained to see the clever and witty Lara Croft at loss for words. "Your shirt. Take it off." She demanded, Lara felt like she couldn't hold back her hunger for him, pushing the coat off his shoulders and pulling his shirt over his head, Jacob complying to her frantic undressing of anything he had on top. Their mouths met again, the kisses getting sloppier as Lara put her weight on his chest to get him to lay down on the bed, Jacob's arms gripping along the sides of her waist as he grabbed her to switch their places, making Lara gasp at how fast he was able to put her in his position, the blood rushing through her as Jacob was on top of her, his hands skimming through every curve of her body until he reached her trousers, tugging them down along with her underwear, leaving her completely naked, making a blush crawl up to her cheeks. "Do you still want to do this?" Jacob asked as his hand cupped her cheek while the other continued to move along the side of her thigh, making sure that what they were doing was completely consensual.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Yes, of course I want to." Lara replied. Her breath hitched as she felt his fingers slide in to open up her folds, his thumb rubbing and circling on her clit at a teasingly slow pace. Lara felt her breathing getting heavier, her mind clouded from the feel of him stroking her clit. Jacob continued to rub along the sensitive nub on her heat, enjoying how Lara reacted, how her thighs were pressing against each other to increase the ecstasy she felt and how the rise and fall of her chest had gotten faster as he spoke,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Then say it." Jacob spoke back as he pushed her legs apart and slowly slipped in two of his fingers into her, making himself more aroused as he felt how hot and wet she was already.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I want to...I want to have you Jacob. Please." Lara moaned out, her voice filled with desperation and lust as her thighs clenched at the blissful intrusion of his fingers into her.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hearing his name come out of her lips made his fingers pick up a faster pace, pumping in and out of her while his thumb continued rubbing along the pearl in the hood of her sex as he put light kisses along her taut stomach, making his way down into the inside of her thigh with sloppy kisses.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lara tried her best to stifle her moans, not wanting anyone still awake to find out they were fucking in his house in the middle of the night, but she couldn't hold back her moans as the pleasure she felt was increased when she felt the heat of his mouth on her. Jacob's tongue lapped around the fleshy pink skin, the string of moans Lara made only pushing him to delve his tongue down into her wetness, enjoying how she tasted, his fingernails digging into her backside for support.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As he continued on to lap his tongue and move his fingers inside of her, she could feel knots forming in her stomach as she neared her climax, feeling intoxicated with the way his tongue had sped up, Jacob wanting to hear more of the sounds she made, each stroke of his tongue on her getting her closer to becoming undone.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Jacob, fuck..I-I'm close." Lara breathed out, the grip she had on his hair getting tighter. His pace got faster, getting more intense by the second. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Jacob-" Lara felt her muscles starting to tense, sweat dripping down her body that made her feel as she was on fire.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Shit, keep going Jacob." Hearing her demands pushed him to keep going, putting all of his attention and pleasure to make her come onto his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I-I'm about to come." Lara moaned, her grip on his hair loosening.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Go on, Lara." Jacob whispered back before continuing to swirl his tongue around her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lara's eyes squeezed shut as she felt herself spiral into pleasure, her mind going blank as she let out a loud sigh of relief from the release he had given her. Jacob continued on for a moment, enjoying how wet she had gotten as she came. His mouth finally pulled away, he wiped his chin and licked his lips before going back up to meet her lips. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lara could taste herself on Jacob's lips as they kissed again, their mouths meeting fiercely, as if battling each other for control, her tongue delving into his mouth as she felt her desire for him getting more frantic. She could feel his erection pressing through her stomach, making her palm her hand against him through his trousers, Jacob groaning at the feel of her hand touching him.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">"Lara...."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Her fingers moved to untie the laces on his trousers, pulling the knots and tugging it down till he was left in no article of clothing as well. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lara shifted around the bed as her hands slowly went back up, adoring his defined and built body, his cock only inches away from her entrance.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jacob's conscience had suddenly kicked in, was what they were doing something they'll both regret? His heart was beating rapidly in his chest from the thirst and doubt he felt at the same time. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His loud thoughts were interrupted when he felt Lara's fingers gently raking through his hair, making him stare right into her bewitching eyes that didn't have a hint of worry and just lived in the moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Should we....really be doing this?" Jacob asked, his face inching closer to Lara's until she could feel his steady breathing against her skin. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"No. But, I want to." Lara answered immediately, making Jacob suddenly laugh at how obviously excited Lara sounded.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I didn't mean it like that!" Lara realized that her answer may have been too straight-forward. "I meant that..."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Go on." Jacob whispered as he went down on her neck, peppering it with kisses to get her to feel comfortable with what she wanted to say.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"We really shouldn't be doing this, and we can stop now if you want....but Jacob I really, really don't want to stop."Lara murmured, hoping that Jacob didn't want the night to end as much as she did.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He went back up to look into her and for a moment he was silent, staring at every inch of her body with adoration as she did the same, her eyes enjoying the sight of his broad shoulders and chest, his body littered with faint scars.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"You're beautiful." Jacob knew what he said wasn't enough to describe how she looked. The sight of her underneath him, glowing from the flames of the fireplace and the sheer layer of sweat on her forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lara wrapped one of her legs along his waist, his hand taking hold of it as Lara inched slowly to his ear again, nibbling it gently before purring into his ear,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"What are you waiting for? Jacob, please...take me. Fuck me."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His eyes seemed to have turned a darker shade as he heard Lara's bold demand, his hands went along her thighs to push them apart as he positioned himself, slowly sheathing himself inside of her as they were adjusting to the feeling. A low groan escaped his mouth once he was inside of her completely. Lara felt impossibly full with pain and pleasure as she felt his cock inside of her heat, her grip on his shoulders tightening as Jacob dropped his head to lock in her lips with a searing, passionate kiss while his hands held onto her thighs, his hips rolling slowly out of her and entering her again. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He inhaled sharply as he felt Lara tighten around him. Her soft moans filled the air as the pace of his thrusts sped up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">There was no doubt that Jacob knew what he was doing, despite the seemingly innocent aura he gave off. Lara felt like she was drowning in pleasure from the way he had gotten rougher, his thrusts getting faster and his fingernails pressing into her backside, his attempts to stop his moans failing, the silence of the room filled with their sounds of pleasure. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Lara..." Jacob rasped as he buried his head into her neck, trying his best to stifle the noises they made.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Jacob....I...fuck!" Lara whimpered out as his thrust slowed down to go deeper, easing out of her for a moment only to enter her roughly, Jacob felt himself nearing his climax, his thrusts getting sloppier and his mind not being able to think of anything else other than making Lara scream in pleasure.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">"Hello? Jacob?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Any thoughts they had from the feeling of lust were cut short from the knock on the door. Lara's eyes widened in shock and Jacob was startled to hear someone's voice. Who could be awake at this hour? And out of all the houses to knock on, why his?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">"Yes, I'm here. What is it?" Jacob asked, doing his best to speak without sounding...preocuppied with something else or rather </span> <span class="s4">someone else.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I have the mushroom and boar meat you asked for, can I come in?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jacob realized it was the hunter who lived by the river, he forgot he asked for more ingredients for the soup earlier. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"No!"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I mean...you may leave them outside because...Lara isn't feeling feel. I'm afraid you might catch her cold." Jacob answered, hoping that it would convince the hunter to finally leave.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Oh! Is she finally awake?" Jacob groaned in frustation from the small talk, just hoping to continue where they left off before getting interrupted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I'm fine! I just think you-" Lara's voice had gotten shakey as she felt Jacob's hips continue in thrusting into her, a huge smirk playing on his face as he watched her struggling to focus, his movements going slowly to make sure they wouldn't be heard.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">"You should rest! D-don't..</span> <span class="s4">hm..</span> <span class="s2">worry about me...I'm already full...</span> <span class="s4">agh</span> <span class="s2">-" Lara stuttered out as she covered her mouth to stifle a moan, hoping that whoever knocked wouldn't bother them anymore. Jacob laughed quietely, her statement of feeling full having a completely different meaning for him.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Oh! Well...if you insist. I hope you feel better." The hunter spoke as she set down the basket of ingredients on the doorstep. Once her footsteps were out of their hearing, Lara looked into his eyes with a glare.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"What?" Jacob asked coyly,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"You were laughing at me."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I was just...amazed"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"With what?" Lara asked as she signalled for him to switch places with her, their bodies rolling along to have her on top of him, Jacob pushing back a few strands of her hair that covered her features, his hands positioned along either side of her hips to guide her as she sunk down onto his cock.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Amazed with you." Jacob answered with a groan, the honesty felt in his voice as he looked into her eyes that somehow still didn't believe him.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Amazed with me...or the fact we didn't get caught?" Lara teased as she wantonly rocked against him, her insides feeling warm as his grip tightened, pushing her hips with his hands needily to</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">increase the tortous friction he felt.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"M-maybe both?" Jacob stuttered out, the sensation of her tightening inside him making it hard to think straight. His hips were rising up to meet hers, baser instincts making way to sate his desires.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lara felt the same, tired of the banter she shifted her hips forward, her entire body rocking as she rode him, his cock making her feel delicously full. Jacob couldn't hold back a moan, his hands snaking up towards her breasts as he sat up to meet her lips, their mouths crashing into each other instinctively as Lara continued to move her hips faster, her hands splayed on his chest and she stared straight into his eyes with a look of content, their panting and plethora of moans the only thing heard inside his house.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lara rested her head on his shoulder, her fingernails raking through his back as she felt her second climax nearing. Jacob moved his mouth to her breasts, sucking on her pebbled nipple to hear his favorite song: Her moans; tumbling out endlessly</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">that sounded like music to his ears.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lara moved her hips up and down, relishing the feel of his cock filling her up each time and his voice calling out her name. Jacob's hands went on her backside, helping her move and ride him.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Neither of them bothered to muffle their noise, the soft wooden frame of the bed starting to creak from their roughness as both of them shamelessly filled their needs in the middle of the night.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"L-lara..I..agh...." Jacob grunted as he felt like a coiled spring about to burst, the feeling of her pulsing in his cock making him shut his eyes as Lara carried on, her heat exiting him only to enter him again repeatedly. The feel of her hot, slick and wet heat made his body tense, his climax bursting inside of her while she continued to ride him until she let out a scream of pleasure, her climax finally catching up to his. Lara could feel his hot, wet release still inside of her as they moved to lay back on the bed, drenched in sweat as they were still panting from their rigorous mischief.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A few breaths and the musky aroma of sweat and sex filled the room up the as they both lay on the bed, legs tangled around and blankets covering them from the cold wind. Lara lay her head on him, tracing shapes and patterns on Jacob's chest while his arm rested underneath her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">None of them knew what to say, knowing that what they did would come across as a mistake for them once the sun rose and logical thinking got back into their heads.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lara decided to make the most of it, snuggling her head closer onto his chest and enjoying the comfort of the warmth he provided. Out of everything that happened this day, the last thing she expected was sleeping with him, and realizing that he wasn't some fumbling clueless virgin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">There was a moment of awkward silence before Lara decided to face him,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I'm really going to miss you." Lara whispered as her eyes locked into his, her hand gently interlocking fingers with his.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">If she had enough nerve in that moment, she would've asked him to come back with her. To England. Help her rebuild the manor the same way she did with his home, but it felt too much to ask of him. She wasn't even sure if he felt the same.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"You're extraordinary." Jacob spoke, his eyes fixated on her as he cracked a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Extraordinary in general or just in bed?" Lara snorted, not used to being genuinely complimented by him.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Could be both." Jacob joked back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After their breathing had slowed down, Lara soon fell asleep quickly. Her head rested oh his shoulder, Jacob careful not to move because he didn't want to disturb her. "They say when death comes, life's best moments flash through your eyes." Jacob whispered, hoping that Lara wouldn't hear his ramblings to her while she stayed in a deep slumber.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I hope it's true, because when I leave...atleast I get to see this night."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I get to see you, for one last time."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jacob's hand shifted to cover Lara more with the blanket as he scooted closer to her. Wanting to savor the best last moments of his life. Her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry I haven't posted in such a long time classes have been rlly hectic ;__; thanks for reading! I think it'll be a long time till I post something new but I promise I will uwu<br/>u can see me on ig @psngmrdx! sounds like a shameless plug cause it is ; )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>